


Hello Beastie

by CrzyFun



Category: Maleficent (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Maleficent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope you realize what you've done, you horrid child," Pitch said, glaring down at the boy, but even he couldn't deny that the glare held no ill will. "I thought my heart long since died, but you… you just had to prove it exists… by stealing it away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Beastie

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, I've only seen Maleficent once and it was a few weeks ago so it won't be completely accurate. I'll probably re-do it or maybe even extend it once the movie comes out on DVD.

As he watched the fairies of green and gold and blue shove out the prince - a handsome boy with sandy brown hair, deep green eyes, and the stylized tattoos that were popular in the southern kingdoms - Pitch felt his heart sink. He had known it would not work, of course. He had said as much to Sanderson. But Jack…

Once the door clicked shut, Pitch moved out from behind the dressing screen and towards the bed. He knew Sanderson followed, but his focus was completely on the figure resting atop the pillows and blankets. The boy looked beautiful; his white-blonde hair just the right kind of messy and his fair skin like porcelain. His clothes, a dark blue hooded tunic with silver accents and plain brown deerskin trousers, were hardly fit for a prince, but then he had only truly been a prince for few hours.

This was all his fault, Pitch thought as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair. He had only meant to hurt Luna, to get his revenge against her for her betrayal, but instead he had hurt Jack. Kind, innocent Jack was now cursed, doomed to this eternal sleep to only be awoken by true love's kiss. Which didn't exist. No other power, not even Pitch's, could break the curse.

"I hope you realize what you've done, you horrid child," Pitch said, glaring down at the boy, but even he couldn't deny that the glare held no ill will. "I thought my heart long since died, but you… you just had to prove it exists… by stealing it away." Pitch felt tears slip down his face as he leaned over to press a kiss to the boy's forehead. He turned away and saw Sanderson staring sadly down at the floor, unable to even look at the poor boy. He turned the bird and pushed him forward. It was time to face whatever Luna had waiting for him. There was nothing left for him here.

There was nothing left for him anywhere.

"Fairy godfather?"

Pitch froze. No, that was impossible.

The horned fairy turned. When golden eyes met crystal blue, he couldn't help the smile that overcame his face.

"Hello beastie."


End file.
